wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles in Disneyland
"The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" was the Wiggles' first ever TV special. The Wiggles made their American debut in this special. The plot about The Wiggles going an adventure by going around Disneyland to find Mickey Mouse and even doing a concert live on stage. The special was shown on Disney Channel Australia on December 20, 1998. Plot Opening Disneyland footage of Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy is shown followed by Sleeping Beauty Castle with the title "Disney Channel - The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park". The Wiggles arrive at Sydney airport and check in. The clerk puts their suitcases on the baggage roll. The Wiggles wave goodbye to their friends and board the plane where they meet their friends. Jeff falls asleep and it moves to a dream sequence. The Wiggles wake up Jeff in front of Disneyland. They plan to look for Mickey Mouse. Greg pulls out a map. They decide to split up: Greg and Murray, and Anthony and Jeff. The Wiggles appear at the Disneyland concert. Anthony introduces the gestures for the first song. Song #1: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Jeff falls asleep. Greg asks the audience to help Wake Up Jeff! Jeff wakes and flaps like a bird. Murray asks if he’s awake and whirls his arms around. Greg flails his arms around. The flailing causes music to go on, but secretly, Anthony maybe playing a trick on the others since he's behind the keyboard and the musical movements sound like a keyboard. Murray holds one of Jeff’s arms, but he flails around the other. Greg holds his other arm, but Jeff nods his head. When his head is held, he moves his mouth. When Murray covers his mouth, Jeff blinks his eyes. After his eyes are covered, Jeff falls asleep. Greg has everyone Wake Up Jeff! They introduce the next song. Song #2: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) The Wiggles regroup in front of Sleeping Beauty’s castle. Anthony arrives late as he is snacking on some popcorn. They split up again and search for Mickey Mouse. Back on stage, they sing another song: Song #3: Hot Potato During the performance, they are tickled by Captain Feathersword. Afterwards, an audience member named Alicia tells Anthony that Captain Feathersword was tickling them. Anthony asks the audience and it’s true. Murray introduces Dorothy the Dinosaur. He describes her, and then does a dance which the others follow. Song #4: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) Greg and Murray go on the Jungle Cruise. Although they enjoy the animals, Murray thinks they are in the wrong place. Anthony and Jeff are at Tomorrowland where Jeff rides on the Astro Orbiter. Anthony visits Honey, I Shrunk the Audience where he wears 3D glasses and watches a show. Murray and Greg ride Splash Mountain. Song #5: Dorothy Would You Like To Dance With Me? Back at the concert. Anthony talks with Dorothy about her favorite dances. Dorothy does a ballet dance and then does the splits. Dorothy does a line dancing: not lion roaring, but boot-scooting. Jeff is going to do a dance, but he falls asleep. Greg has the audience Wake Up Jeff! Jeff doesn’t wake up. Murray suggests they sing a song about it. Song #6: Wake Up Jeff! Jeff introduces Wags the Dog. He asks if we can have a dance with him, and he agrees. Song #7: We’re Dancing With Wags the Dog Anthony rides King Arthur’s Carousel. Jeff and Anthony spot Mickey’s house while riding on the Dumbo ride. Back on stage, Captain Feathersword arrives. He flings his sword but drops it several times. The third time it lands on his head. After Captain gets up, Anthony has his hat and he tosses it to Captain. Anthony has the sword, too, and he does a silly song and dance. Anthony tosses his sword and it lands on his head. When he tosses the hat, Captain tosses the sword back and vice versa. Eventually he has both, but doesn’t know where his hat is; the audience point out it’s on his head. Captain says “Blow Me Down”, and Anthony does so, and Captain falls down. Anthony does something similar. After several repetitions, Captain feels silly and quacks. They put on duck caps for the next song. Song #8: Quack Quack Anthony introduces Captain’s magical pirate buttons. When Anthony presses the first one, Captain’s voice goes high and fast. Anthony presses the second button, where Captain’s voice goes slow and low. Greg tries out the buttons and wonders what the third button does. Captain refuses as it is a special button. They ask the audience. Captain presses the third button and the confetti flies in the air. Henry the Octopus arrives. Song #9: Henry’s Dance Back at Fantasyland, Jeff spots Mad Tea Party. He later goes on it which makes him sleepy. Meanwhile, Anthony tries to wake him up and then says he doesn't like roller coasters that much although Murray and Greg do. At the end of the ride, everyone wakes Jeff up. In Frontierland, Greg and Murray suggest to go on a train ride called Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. And that's just what they're doing. Later, Greg arrives at Toon Town. There’s a bounce house, and other rides and activities. This is where the characters hang out when they are not in movies. Jeff feels sleepy and goes to Minnie Mouse’s house. Murray is at the petrol station. While riding in a cable car, they find Mickey Mouse. Jeff wants to take a nap, so he gets into Mickey’s Red Car and naps. The other three walk around some more. Jeff wakes up to find he’s on the airplane, where he wonders if it was all a dream. But dreams can come true. Song #10: Wiggly Medley Jeff falls asleep at the end of the song, so everyone Wakes Up Jeff. They wave goodbye to everyone and do one more run of Quack Quack. Song List #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Hot Potato #Run Around Like Dorothy #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Wake Up Jeff! #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Anthony's Feathersword Song #Quack Quack #Henry's Dance #Wiggly Medley Cast * Murray Wiggle * Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Wiggle * Greg Wiggle * Dorothy The Dinosaur - Leanne Ashley (Live In Concert Only) * Wags The Dog - Edward Brooks (Live In Concert Only) * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick (Live In Concert Only) * Henry The Octopus - Jeff Fatt (Live In Concert Only) Special Guests *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto Gallery See here Video Link https://docs.google.com/file/d/0Bxz22rVYABP8UWNTRjlRVHdfaFU/edit https://docs.google.com/file/d/0Bw8PgMkkoMZ_THNncWNNcGtRN3M/edit Trivia *This was also released on Playhouse Disney with both the Wiggles and Playhouse Disney mouse head logos at the end because it features Disney characters. *This is the first special of the series. *Little Anthony makes a cameo appearance, but is credited as "Shrunken Anthony". *This is the only time Anthony can be seen playing the keyboard. *When Captain Feathersword says "Well, blow me down," one of the Wiggles such as Anthony blows him down. *This marks the first appearance of Captain's Magic Buttons. *The Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse cameo in this special. *During the scenes at Sydney Airport and the Qantas airplane, Greg's wristwatch from the previous years such as 1996 and 1997 is seen. Dorothy's 1997 costume is also seen. *The Wiggles were found by Lyrick Studios during the concert. They signed The Wiggles after the show. Promo Pictures TheWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse TheWigglesandMickeyMouse2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #2 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse3.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #3 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse4.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #4 TheWiggles,MickeyMouseandBarbara.jpg|The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse and Barabara TheWiggles'FirstEverDisneylandSpecial-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in Disneyland promo picture TheWiggles'FirstEverDisneylandSpecial-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony in a Behind-the-Scenes picture AnthonyEatingChocolate.jpg|Anthony eating chocolate TheWiggles'FirstEverDisneylandSpecial-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles at Toontown TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff sleeping in concert promo picture TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing in concert promo picture Anthony,PaulFieldandMickeyMouse.jpg|Anthony, Mickey Mouse and his brother Paul TheWigglesatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles in front of the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue TheWiggles'FirstEverDisneylandSpecial-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture TheWigglesandMickeyMouse5.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse in promo picture #5 TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-ConcertPoster.jpg|A poster at Powerhouse Museum TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-Poster.jpg|Poster Category:Music Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Wiggles in America Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Specials Videos Category:Non-canon